Trolling motors are traditionally used to slowly and quietly hold the position of a boat or to gently propel a boat through water. However, on flat-bottomed pontoon boats, the pontoon hull structures that support the weight of the boat often extend beyond the plane of the stern, as well as the bow, and therefore obstruct the locations where a trolling motor would traditionally be placed. Further, the shape of the transom of most pontoon boats is not adapted to easily attach a secondary motor. Additionally, it is unwise to mount anything to the pontoon hull structures themselves because of the potential for destroying the integrity of the hull and, in turn, destroying the floatability properties of the hull. Thus, it is problematic to use trolling motors on pontoon boats.